A method for manufacturing printed papers which have been printed in a high-speed printer, is known from EP 0 562 443. At this prior art method, an unseparated web is cut longitudinally in two web portions, but the method does not solve the problem that the longitudinal cut will be incorrect if the width of the unseparated web for some reason varies and/or changes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,142 and 3,753,381 describe control devices which control the position of an outer edge of a running web and which move cutting means for dividing the web in lateral direction if said web is moved laterally. These control devices neither solve the problem that the longitudinal cutting of the web will be erroneous if the width of the web varies and/or changes.